


Story Time: So you write?

by FHC_Lynn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stick or the carrot? Historically, only one works every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time: So you write?

I don’t share a whole lot in the way of personal history or information, but in light of today’s ruckus...

Let me start with a question. Do you think I’m a good writer? Rhetorical question. Enough people say so, I almost believe I'm not terrible. But,, you know, please read this little story before you answer the question.

Somewhere back in the stone age when Transformers (a series later to be dubbed G1) was still going through its very first airing, a first grade class was assigned the coolest of homework. The class had to write a one page story about anything they wanted. One tall, fat kid decided on dinosaurs and unicorns. Because this kid loved those things. Also Transformers and Rainbow Brite, but no one had yet introduced this kid to even the idea that re-writing these things in one’s own head was normal and okay.

This kid got an A+ on the story. Grammar flaws, missing words, and improbability aside. A+! There may have even been an unintelligible scribble of teacher encouragement in the corner. Exciting times! This kid did poorly in school, so having anything good to show was awesome.

Taking this triumph home, the kid showed the family. The kid was proud, and understandably so, right? The family should be proud, right? The kid’s grandmother looked at it, looked at the kid and said the story was stupid. It was trash, and the kid shouldn't waste time like that.

It was seven years before I dared write anything again. Another four before I was willing to share those basic attempts with a human being instead of a furry sounding board.

Finding this damned little scrap of paper among my mother’s things after she passed still managed to upset me so much I nearly threw up on it. And I didn’t write for two years after seeing it again.

Thirty years later, posting anything I’ve done is still a moment of complete terror for me. 

Calling something shit and a waste of time won’t ever fix the problem you had with it. Ever. The only thing such behavior does is stifle or kill creativity.

Instead, if you want to see them improve, reach out and offer friendly help. Give them pointers.

And if you can’t be bothered to offer kind words, shut up and pass on by.


End file.
